


After all, You are the only one. (Sequel di Locked in this love - Johnlock)

by Ladydevilexo16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Adventure & Romance, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romanticism, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydevilexo16/pseuds/Ladydevilexo16
Summary: Sequel della mia precedente long Johnlock: "Locked in this love"...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	1. Non scapperò mai più (John POV)

Rieccomi con la ff collegata alla long, che vi avevo promesso! Alla fine è diventata un vero e proprio sequel a più capitoli...  
Questa primo primo capitolo è il finale rosso/arancione della long. È stata scritta sulle note di "Senza scappare mai più" di Tiziano Ferro. Consiglio di ascoltare la canzone durante la lettura.... 😘 Buona lettura! 😊

_Luce buona delle stelle dimmi adesso dove andrò Se non lascio cosa faccio dimmi se rifletterò_

Siamo a casa, di nuovo insieme. Non so esattamente come ci siamo arrivati all' appartamento, i ricordi del tragitto sono confusi e la testa ancora gira. Sono ancora stordito da tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime ore. Sherlock è tornato. È vivo… Ancora non ci credo. Lui non è morto! Me lo ha fatto solo credere… bastardo! Stringo i pugni al pensiero che mi affiora nella mente ma, cerco di riprendere subito il controllo.

_E vorrei imparare ad imitarti A far del male come sai Ma non posso, non riesco, non ho equilibri miei_

La porta si chiude alle nostre spalle, separandoci dal mondo esterno. Ora siamo soli, io e lui. Mi volto, i nostri occhi si incontrano. Grigio in acquamarina, acquamarina in grigio… mi perdo in quei due pozzi azzurri per qualche istante. Meravigliosi… quanto mi sono mancati, quanto lui mi è mancato. Un vortice di emozioni diverse mi investe. Frustrazione, confusione, rabbia, sollievo, euforia. Vorrei tirargli un pugno, strangolarlo con le mie stesse mani. Dio, sono furioso… ma resto semplicemente ad osservare il suo volto per qualche istante ancora. Adesso non è il momento per questo… per le spiegazioni, la rabbia e l'istinto omicida ci sarà tempo, più tardi, non ora. Ho creduto di perderlo, di averlo perso per sempre, ho vissuto nella menzogna per settimane. Una cosa è certa, non la passerà liscia, ma non ora. Ho davvero creduto di averlo perso e non voglio che riaccada, mai più.

_Sai sai sai sai che Penserei ad ognuno ma nessuno pensa a noi_

Un istante dopo, senza neppure essermi reso conto di aver mosso un solo muscolo, mi ritrovo più vicino a lui, così vicino… troppo. Poi con una furia che fatico a gestire il mio corpo si muove da solo, non comandato dal cervello, o sì? non lo so. Spingo violentemente Sherlock contro la porta chiusa dell’entrata ed afferrandolo dalla camicia mentre le mie labbra si incollano alle sue in un bacio impetuoso, passionale, bisognoso, disperato. Ed è tutto così nuovo ed inaspettato, ma al tempo stesso mi sembra la cosa più giusta al mondo. Il bacio si fa più intenso ad ogni secondo che passa. Le lingue iniziano a rincorrersi assetate l'una dell’altra. Le labbra si scontrano con violenza. Ad un tratto inizio a mordergliele, prima piano, poi sempre più violentemente. Sherlock geme all’ennesimo morso, un po’ più violento dei precedenti. Gli ho fatto male. Se lo è meritato. Una goccia scarlatta affiora dal piccolo taglio che gli ho provocato, ma la lecco via subito accarezzando delicatamente la parte lesa con la lingua, come per chiedergli scusa del gesto precedente. 

_perderei la mano a farmi male se lo vuoi Smetterei di piangere ai tuoi segnali e poi forse potrei fingere ma non ci crederei, io_

Dovrei essere incazzato, furioso… dovrei sentirmi preso in giro. E lo sono, certo che lo sono. Non dovrei perdonarlo, non così almeno, non subito. Ma non ci riesco, mi è mancato da morire. Trovarmelo davanti, poterlo di nuovo toccare, abbracciare, e sentire finalmente il sapore delle sue labbra mi ha come ridato la vita. Quella che credevo finita il giorno in cui l’ho visto cadere

_Correrei a salvarti, a dirti che così non può durare Correrei a parlarti, a consolarti niente più dolore Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più senza scappare mai più, senza scappare mai..._

Ci stacchiamo dal bacio un istante dopo, solamente per riprendere fiato. I nostri sguardi si intrecciano ancora una volta, febbricitanti. Non è tempo di scuse, lacrime o parole inutili. Un solo sguardo basta per farci comprendere il desiderio dell’uno per l’altro, il bisogno dell’uno per l’alto… “Aspettami in camera. Ora!” gli dico in tono autoritario, entrando in modalità soldato. I suoi occhi azzurri si sgranano per un istante prima di diventare liquidi mentre un fremito lo scuote. “bene… ci sarà da divertirsi” penso ghignando, mentre con un gesto fulmineo lui si libera delle scarpe per sparire in camera da letto. Abbandono anche io le scarpe sul pavimento del salotto insieme al maglione ed alla camicia, rimanendo a petto nudo. Prima di seguirlo in camera salgo le scale e mi reco in camera mia. Apro il cassetto del comodino e subito trovo quello che stavo cercando, mi faccio passare le catenelle intorno al collo, lasciandomi ricadere sul petto gli oggetti appena recuperati Le mie piastrine militari…

_Vento buono dell’estate scalda in pace chi già sai Fa che la mia rabbia invece si raffreddi casomai sai sai sai sai che_

Quasi in punta di piedi entro in camera di Sherlock. Lo spettacolo che mi si para davanti agli occhi è a dir poco incredibile. Sherlock è steso nel letto, semicoperto dal lenzuolo che gli lascia il petto totalmente nudo. Se chiunque mi avesse detto circa un anno fa che mi sarei innamorato del mio coinquilino/migliore amico/collega, per di più uomo e che mi sarei trovato in una situazione come quella che mi si presenta alla vista al momento, probabilmente gli avrei riso in faccia e dato del pazzo. Eppure eccomi qui.

_Penserei ad un male che non ci ferisca mai Penserei a una scusa che non ti deluda ma preferisco i fatti alle parole anche se poi preferisco me a chi fa finta come noi, io_

Lentamente inizio ad avvicinarmi al letto. Sherlock non mi ha sentito arrivare in camera, quando si accorge volta subito lo sguardo su di me e lo vedo aprire la bocca in una sorta di “o” per lo stupore. Deglutisce, i miei occhi si puntano sulla sua gola per seguire il movimento del suo pomo d’Adamo nella salita e successivamente nella ridiscesa. Inconsciamente deglutisco anche io, con la gola secca, continuando ad osservarlo. Mi guarda a sua volta ed arrossisce. È così carino… è il primo pensiero che passa nella mia mente. Non mi riconosco più. Non mi sarei mai permesso di fare certi pensieri prima… Prima di scoprire che ero ricambiato e di ammettere che provavo qualcosa per un altro uomo, prima di ammettere di amare Sherlock.

_Correrei a salvarti, a dirti che così non può durare Correrei a parlarti, a consolarti niente più dolore Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più senza scappare mai più, senza scappare mai..._

Faccio un passo, poi un altro dentro la stanza avvicinandomi lentamente a lui. Finalmente dopo pochi secondi arrivo con le ginocchia contro la sponda del letto di Sherlock. Secondi che mi sono sembrati ore. Lui resta lì immobile, mi guarda, nei suoi occhi leggo eccitazione, incertezza, paura, fiducia… Questa situazione, è tutto nuovo, per entrambi. Allungo la mano ed afferro un lembo del lenzuolo. “Lasciati guardare” dico piano, ma in tono deciso. Scorgo un fremito che gli attraversa il corpo alle mie parole, mentre lentamente lo scopro, lasciandolo esposto ai miei occhi. “Meraviglioso!” penso, almeno credo. Perché vedo un istante dopo Sherlock arrossire. Forse l'ho detto a voce alta…ops! Gli accarezzo lo zigomo, dove circa un’ora prima l’ho colpito con un sonoro schiaffo, davanti alla sua lapide. Poi lentamente scendo sul collo fino alla clavicola. Un altro piccolo brivido lo scuote. Ora come un fulmine a ciel sereno la consapevolezza mi investe, ho aspettato questo momento per tanto tempo, troppo, più di quanto abbia mai ammesso a me stesso. 

_Dal punto in cui correvo E stavi fermo tu Ti persi ma non scapperò mai più Io, non scapperò mai..._

Torno a baciarlo ancora, mentre gli tengo bloccate le mani alla testiera del letto con le mie. Lo voglio. Dio, quanto lo voglio. Lentamente abbandono le sue labbra morbide e dolci, martoriate da baci e morsi, per accanirmi sul suo collo. Percorro la sua pelle diafana con minuscoli baci fino al suo lobo, che mordo, poi gli soffio sopra. Rabbrividisce. “Dio, quanto ti amo…” gli sussurro ancora accostato al suo orecchio, mentre con una mano scendo sul suo petto bianco e liscio fino al suo inguine. Insinuo la mano all’interno del elastico dei suoi boxer, unico indumento che ancora indossa, e gli sfioro il membro eretto. “a-ahhh J-john” ansima Sherlock al mio gesto. Con un dito gli sfrego la punta guardandolo meglio occhi. ”Come scusa?” Inizio a fare movimenti lenti che lo fanno gemere sempre più forte. Stuzzicandolo, torturandolo, senza lontanamente farlo avvicinare al limite. L’altra mano ancora bloccata sopra la sua testa a bloccare le sue. È così esposto ed inerme alla mia mercé. Mi inumidisco le labbra con la lingua a quella vista. “C-capitano…” si corregge. “Meglio” gli rispondo, riprendendo a masturbarlo per tutta la lunghezza. Torno sulle sue labbra per baciarlo avidamente ancora e ancora. “Ti… prego” supplica ansimando, dopo qualche minuto di quel trattamento, ormai quasi al limite. Mi interrompo. “Capitano…” aggiunge poi, capendo l’antifona. Non voglio farlo venire così, non oggi, non la nostra prima volta. Un secondo più tardi gli ultimi indumenti finiscono abbandonati da qualche parte nella stanza. 

_Correrei a salvarti, a dirti che così non può durare Correrei a parlarti, a consolarti niente più dolore Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture Giuro lo farei se questa rabbia mi lasciasse andare_

Ora è qui totalmente esposto ai miei occhi. La mia mano ferma, ancora sul suo membro. La sposto lentamente, regalandogli un’ultima carezza e scendendo fino a raggiungere il suo ingresso, finora inviolato, iniziando a prepararlo, prima lentamente facendolo impazzire di piacere, senza però soddisfarlo, e alternando stoccate più decise, un po’ violente, provocandogli talvolta qualche smorfia per il lieve dolore. Continua a gemere. Lo bacio per distrarlo dal dolore; sul naso, sulle labbra, poi scendo sul collo e le spalle. Voglio fargliela pagare per essersi finto morto, per avermi abbandonato e fatto soffrire per un mese intero, ma al tempo stesso voglio rendere la sua prima volta, la nostra prima volta insieme meravigliosa. Sostituisco le dita con il mio membro con una spinta decisa, un po’ violenta. Dalle sue labbra esce un acuto gemito. Una lacrima, traditrice gli scivola sullo zigomo affilato. Immediatamente la intercetto e posando una mano sul mento di Sherlock gli faccio alzare sguardo nel mio, per spazzare via quella lacrima solitaria con le labbra. Mi perdo nei suoi occhi, amandolo con tutte le mie forze.

_Correrei a salvarti, a dirti che così non può durare Correrei a parlarti, a consolarti niente più dolore Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture_

Una manciata di minuti più tardi ci stendiamo sfatti ed ansimanti tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro. Sherlock è stravolto, gli occhi lucidi dal piacere appena consumato, i ricci neri sudati appiccicati al viso e sparsi, scomposti sul cuscino. Le labbra rosse e lucide, martoriate dai baci. È stupendo… vorrei rimanere così, ad osservarlo in eterno. “Wow! È stato… è stato… wow!” Ansima Sherlock, steso a stella sul materasso sfarfallando gli occhi, rivolti al soffitto. Io mi raggomitolò al suo fianco immergendo il volto nel suo collo e respirando il suo odore. “Riprovaci a farlo ancora, che la prossima volta ti farò pentire di non essere morto.” Gli intimo, con le labbra ancora poggiate al suo collo intente a lasciarci un vistoso succhiotto. “Adesso sei mio” aggiungo, prima di lasciarmi ricadere sul suo petto caldo. Lui intreccia la sua mano con la mia e la avvicina alle sue labbra. “Lo prometto” dice solamente, posandovi sopra un bacio. E non c’è bisogno di specificare con altre parole ciò che intende. Non me ne andrò mai più, non ti lascerò più solo, lo prometto… “Ti amo” aggiunge poi, tirandomi più vicino a sé dalle piastrine appese al mio collo. Un bacio soffice e casto sulle labbra per suggellare la promessa.

_Correrei da te e ti stringerei senza scappare mai più…_


	2. Qualcosa da dire... (Sherlock POV)

Apro gli occhi, disturbato dalla flebile luce del primo pomeriggio che filtra dalle tende socchiuse. Mi stiracchiò cercando di alzarmi dal letto, accorgendomi che una paio di braccia mi tengono saldamente contro una superficie calda, liscia e solida. Un petto, il petto di John. E un flash mi riporta alla mente quello che è accaduto tra noi solo poche ore prima. Abbiamo fatto sesso. Anzi, mi correggo, io e John abbiamo fatto l'amore. Si, ci siamo dichiarati e lui mi ama e io lo amo. Mi rigiro nel suo abbraccio ed affondo il viso nel suo petto respirando profondamente il suo odore, stringendomi a lui più forte. Vorrei poter rimanere così ancora e ancora. Ma, purtroppo, tra più o meno un'ora, John inizierà il turno in clinica. Infatti, qualche istante più tardi, lo sento muoversi mugolando qualcosa di indistinto, ancora mezzo addormentato, che somiglia ad un “buongiorno.” E fa per alzarsi dal letto. Io mugolo in protesta rimanendo abbracciato al suo corpo. So che quando ci alzeremo dovremo affrontare un certo discorso… gli devo delle spiegazioni. Sto cercando di rimandare il più possibile tutto questo, ma John alla fine lascia il materasso, sgusciando fuori dalle mie braccia. Un altro gemito di protesta lascia le mie labbra. “J-jaawnnn…” “preparo una cosa veloce da mettere sotto i denti…” “… e tu mangerai!” aggiunge in tono quasi autoritario ma con un mezzo sorrisetto abbozzato sulle labbra. Emetto un finto sbuffo esasperato, più per abitudine che per altro, per dirigermi successivamente verso la cucina.

Un’ora più tardi John è uscito di casa per andare alla clinica, con un “sono ancora incazzato, al mio ritorno parliamo…”. Lo sapevo, prima o poi avrei dovuto parlargliene. Rimango appallottolato sul divano, in vestaglia. Fino a quando dalla porta entra Mrs. Hudson. Indossa il solito abito viola, quello con il colletto abbottonato e le maniche lunghe, il suo preferito. In mano ha un vassoio per il tea, che poggia sul tavolino davanti alla mia poltrona. “Sherlock caro, ti ho portato il tea. John è già andato in clinica?” rispondo alla sua domanda solo con un mugugno di assenso. Martha Hudson non è per niente sorpresa di vedermi lì ad un mese dalla mia “morte”. Ovviamente sapeva tutto, ne è stata messa al corrente subito. Beh, tutto... Più o meno. Anzi è stata quasi fondamentale per la messa in scena. La chiamata sospetta a John, la sceneggiata sulla mia lapide… tutto programmato. E ovviamente lei ne ha fatto parte fin dall’inizio. “aaarrgghh” ringhio esasperato per la situazione. Facendo spaventare anche Martha Hudson, di cui avevo quasi scordato la presenza. “Qualunque cosa sia successa parlane con John, capirà…” interviene infatti lei, senza essere interpellata. Nel suo sguardo un misto di compassione e dispiacere. “Si certo come no!” penso in risposta alla sua affermazione. Gli lascio un’occhiata truce, che la convince a lasciarmi solo nel appartamento, andandosene leggermente indignata. Successivamente torno alla posizione precedente sul divano, scompigliandomi i ricci scuri per la frustrazione.

Il pomeriggio passa in modo lento e noioso. Non posso fare praticamente nulla, rimango in casa e basta. Sono tornato per John, ma per il resto del mondo sono ancora morto, per ora. Ormai si sono fatte le 18, tra una mezz’oretta John sarà di ritorno dal lavoro. Non posso più evitarlo, devo dirglielo. Prendo il violino poggiandolo alla spalla, archetto in mano e comincio a suonare. Come faccio sempre quando sono confuso o irrequieto. Ed ora sono molto irrequieto. Non so come potrebbe reagire John. Le prime note della melodia escono dalle corde del violino lievi, insicure, un po’ malinconiche. Mille pensieri mi affollano la mente. Il discorso che devo affrontare con John, la sua reazione e quello che porterà tra di noi, ciò che ci riserverà il futuro da ora in avanti. Poi la melodia si fa sempre più veloce e movimentata, rispecchiando perfettamente il mio stato d’animo. Confuso, preoccupato, angosciato…. Infatti, talmente perso nella melodia che sto ancora suonando e nei miei pensieri, belli o brutti che siano, ma sempre riguardanti John, sento all’improvviso la porta scattare ed aprirsi. Non mi sono accorto dell’arrivo del mio coinquilino… fidanzato. Mi fa ancora un po’strano usare questo termine riferito a John. Continuo a suonare la melodia fino in fondo, rivolgo lo sguardo a John solo quando anche le ultime note si perdono nell’aria. Nel frattempo il mio sguardo si è fatto un po’ più cupo e anche se cerco di dissimulare purtroppo John se ne rende conto comunque in un istante.

  
John mi si avvicina mentre sono ancora di spalle con lo sguardo puntato alla finestra ed il violino poggiato alla spalla, già dimenticato. “C’è qualcosa che non va…” la sua è più un’affermazione che una vera e propria domanda. “Siediti, d-devo dirti una cos-a.” farfuglio mentre mi volto leggermente verso di lui. “Sherlock…” È irrequieto quanto me, forse di più, dopo aver percepito il mio tono. È preoccupato. “E-ecco io…” comincio. Ma non so come proseguire non so come dirglielo senza ferirlo, di nuovo. “”Sherlock parla. Stai iniziando a spaventarmi.” Mi interrompe John. E le sue parole sono confermate dal suo sguardo. Probabilmente ha già capito. Almeno in parte. Ha paura che lo lasci ancora, che sparisca un’altra volta. Ha paura che, se accadesse di nuovo, non tornerei più. “Vedi, nel mese in cui sono sparito, ho alloggiato da mio fratello mentre ero sulle tracce della rete di Moriarty. Sarei dovuto partire per una missione di circa sei mesi nel Est Europa…” faccio una pausa per prendere un respiro. Ho sputato a raffica le ultime parole e mi sembra di non avere più aria nei polmoni. “Ma non ci sono riuscito. Non volevo allontanarmi, da te. Lo so, è un controsenso, dato che ti ho fatto credere di essere morto…” John mi lancia un occhiata truce al ricordo di ciò che ho fatto, ma continua ad ascoltare silenzioso ed immobile. “ Continuavo a ripetermi che lo avrei fatto per il tuo bene, per la tua sicurezza, ma più Mycroft mi teneva informato sulle tue condizioni più rimandavo. E alla fine sono solo tornato. Ma ora…” Mi interrompo di nuovo.

Guardo John in volto. Ha gli occhi lucidi la mano destra gli trema chiusa a pugno. Ha capito perfettamente ciò che sto per dirgli. È furioso, addolorato, avvilito, deluso… “John, io devo andare via, di nuovo.” L’ultima frase l’ho detta d’un fiato, quasi sussurrata. Lo guardo ancora per un attimo, poi distolgo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi a causa della sua reazione che mi provoca una fitta al cuore. Perché ha capito anche ciò che non gli ho detto a parole, lo ha capito solo dal mio sguardo. Sto per andarmene di nuovo e questa volta non so se riuscirò a tornare da te… Ed ora anche i miei occhi, a quel pensiero, si riempiono di lacrime che a stento trattengo.


	3. Insieme (POV John)

Rimango pietrificato, totalmente spiazzato dalle parole di Sherlock. Il mio cuore perde un battito poi lo sento incrinarsi. “Devo andare via, di nuovo…” Quell’unica frase mi rimbomba nella testa. Non capisco. Dove? Perché? Gli occhi nel frattempo si sono fatti un po’ lucidi. “Est Europa… è complicato” risponde Sherlock flebilmente, anche lui con gli occhi lucidi. A quanto pare ho pensato ad alta voce. L’ho appena ritrovato dopo aver creduto di averlo perso per sempre, ed ora se ne esce così dal nulla che deve andare via chissà dove nel Est Europa, per chissà quanto tempo, a fare chissà cosa, in una missione potenzialmente suicida probabilmente per conto del suo dannatissimo fratello Mycroft… No, assolutamente no. Non ho intenzione di perderlo ancora. Non adesso.

Non so cosa rispondere, non so cosa pensare. Mille emozioni mi assalgono tutte insieme ed un fischio assordante m i si diffonde nelle orecchie. Sono spiazzato, interdetto, sconvolto, arrabbiato e spaventato. Sono arrabbiato con Sherlock? Forse. Con Mycroft? Senza dubbio. Ok più che arrabbiato sono proprio curioso di tutta la faccenda: perché ha pianificato tutto senza dirmi nulla, perché ha coinvolto Mycroft... e Molly. Perché è sparito per un mese e ora torna da me così. “J-john, ti prego di qualcosa.” La voce spaventata di Sherlock mi ridesta dai miei pensieri. 

Rifisso il mio sguardo nel suo. I suoi occhi sono lucidi e spaventati. Non l’ho mai visto così. Non Sherlock Holmes, l’unico iperattivo, consulente investigativo al mondo. Perché non ho detto sociopatico? Perché dopo gli anni in cui ho in parato a conoscerlo davvero, dopo tutto… no, Sherlock Holmes è tutt’altro che sociopatico. E questo l'ho imparato anche a mie spese.

“Cosa?” interrompo finalmente il silenzio che si è venuto a creare tra noi. “John…” si avvicina Sherlock, allungando una mano per toccarmi. “No.” Rispondo perentorio, allontanandolo. “John, ti prego…” ritenta ancora. “cazzo Sherlock! Ci hai mai creduto veramente a tutte le promesse che mi hai rifilato nelle ultime ore?! Eh!?” sbotto furioso. Gli occhi che si fanno lucidi. Infatti non penso alle conseguenze delle mie parole, l’ho ferito e me ne pento quasi subito. Non penso davvero ciò che ho appena detto. Anche nei suoi occhi vedo un velo di lacrime ad oscurargli quel azzurro meraviglioso come l’oceano. Una delle prime cose che mi ha fatto innamorare di lui. Quegli occhi così chiari, limpidi e sinceri. “oh, Sherlock… scusami.” Ma non glielo dico.

Un istante dopo mi lascia spiazzato. Non ho il tempo nemmeno di capire cosa sia successo e mi trovo Sherlock incollato addosso: le sue labbra, calde, premute con impeto sulle mie. Si stacca solo quando è rimasto senza fiato nei polmoni, qualche secondo più tardi. Mi guarda, le nostre fronti si sfiorano. “John Hamish Watson, non osare mai più a mettere in dubbio ciò che provo per te…” mi soffia a meno di un centimetro dalle mie labbra. “Non puoi fingerti morto, facendomi assistere al tuo suicidio, per rispuntare fuori dal nulla dopo un dannatissimo mese, nel quale hai fatto chissà cosa chissà dove. Dichiararti, riempirmi di promesse e poi venirmi a dire subito dopo che devi ripartire per una missione suicida nell’Est Europa per chissà quale cavolo di motivo probabilmente partorita dalla mente di Mycroft!” sbotto d'un fiato, nervoso, frustrato. 

Stringo convulsamente i pugni, cercando di calmarmi. “Devo trovare quelli che rimangono della rete di Moriarty. Fino a quando non li avrò trovati tutti non saremo al sicuro, non sarete al sicuro. La signora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Tu..” risponde Sherlock in tono esageratamente calmo per la situazione. “Tu, John, soprattutto tu…” 

Non c’è la faccio, non mi trattengo. Con un passo sono addosso a Sherlock, gli circondò con le mani il viso e mi avvento sulle sue labbra. Lo bacio con tutta la passione che ho in corpo. In un modo o in un altro riesce sempre a farmi passare l'incazzatura che ho con lui. È più forte di me. Sherlock e le sue contorte dichiarazioni d'amore… Non posso fare a meno di sorridere leggermente durante il bacio. Prima o poi quest’uomo mi farà diventare totalmente matto.

“Ok, vengo con te.” Gli rispondo schietto. Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato non gli permetterò di partire per chissà dove, da solo. “Scusa, come?!” “No! Assolutamente no, John!” è la risposta perentoria che arriva da parte di Sherlock. È irremovibile, sia nel tono che nella postura, ma io sono determinato ed irremovibile almeno quanto lui. Non la scamperà così facilmente, andrò con lui che lo voglia o no. Questa volta non l’avrà vinta. 

“Si invece.” Ribatto determinato. “No, John no! Non puoi, non te lo permetto!” ribadisce ancora una volta Sherlock. Potremmo andare avanti così in eterno, io ad impuntarmi per seguirlo e lui opponendosi con tutte le sue forze per impedirmelo, prima che uno dei due ceda. E non sarò di certo io, questo poco ma sicuro. 

“E perché, sentiamo!?” gli chiedo un po' spazientito, interrompendo quell’inutile scambio di battute che non ci avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Le braccia incrociate sul petto ed un piede a tamburellare ritmicamente, nervoso, sulla moquette. “Perché è estremamente pericoloso!” sbotta il riccio. “Perché questa faccenda la devo risolvere io.” Continua. “Ma ti senti? In tutta questa storia ci sono dentro anche io! Mi ci hai coinvolto quando mi sono trasferito qui, quando mi hai fatto assistere al tuo suicidio, quando sei ricomparso dal nulla e dopo quello che abbiamo detto e fatto meno di ventiquattro ore fa!” Sbotto anche io esasperato. “Ero un soldato. Sono stato in guerra, ho ucciso delle persone. Ho ucciso per te! Ti ho seguito nelle più folli e suicide imprese per due anni! Due anni Sherlock.” Prendo fiato un solo istante. “Quindii non venirmi a dire che è una faccenda che riguarda solo te o che è pericoloso, perché non me la bevo. È inutile, non mi convincerai a lasciarti partire da solo. A lasciarmi da solo ancora.” Proseguo imperterrito, sfogandomi. 

“oh, questa volta potrebbe essere davvero pericoloso. È per questo che non voglio che tu mi segua, voglio che resti qui al sicuro. Soprattutto, dopo quello che abbiamo fatto ieri.” È la risposta di Sherlock. “Ti amo. Per favore John…” poi mi prende il volto a coppa tra le mani e mi bacia. Chiudo gli occhi mentre assaporo in quel casto e quasi disperato bacio le sue morbide e dolci labbra. “Ti amo anche io Sherlock, da morire.” “Dove stai andando adesso?” mi chiede Sherlock quando, senza dire una parola, mi allontano da lui, dopo esserci staccati dal bacio. “A fare le valigie. Quando si parte?” rispondo senza troppi giri di parole salendo le scale diretto nella mia camera da letto a preparare, come ho appunto detto, le valigie per seguire l'uomo che amo nell’ennesima missione suicida. “John… “ sbuffa lui esasperato facendosi ricadere sulla sua poltrona. 

Sul mio volto spunta un piccolo sorriso. Non gli avrei mai permesso di lasciarmi indietro. Affronteremo insieme qualunque cosa verrà.


	4. Partenza (POV Sherlock)

finalmente ecco a voi il 4 capitolo. avviso a chi leggerà che questo capitolo sarà "rosso", o per lo meno lo dovea essere... detto ciò vi lascio alla lettura, spero vi piaccia! Buona lettura! ;)  
  
  
  
Scendiamo dalla macchina nera che ci ha accompagnato fino in aeroporto, che si ferma direttamente su uno spiazzo secondario. Davanti a noi un piccolo jet privato e in piedi accanto a quest’ultimo, con il suo solito completo elegante compreso di panciotto, pochette* ed ovviamente il suo immancabile ombrello nero tra le mani, c’è mio fratello Mycroft. Ci dirigiamo verso la scaletta del aereo, raggiungendo Mycroft. “Dottor Watson” “Fratellino” ci _saluta_ con un cenno. “Mycroft…” ricambia John composto, anche se so bene che si sta trattenendo. “Fratello.” Ricambio a mia volta per poi salire ed accomodarmi sul jet con John al mio fianco, mentre uno degli uomini di Mycroft imbarca i nostri bagagli.  
  
Ci salutiamo così io e mio fratello, in modo freddo e distaccato, ma entrambi sappiamo che in quelle poche e schiette parole, in quel misero saluto, c’è molto di più di quello che siamo mai riusciti ad esprimere ad alta voce. “ _Stai attento fratellino, mi preoccupo per te…”_ ed ancora _“se hai bisogno io ci sono, sempre.”_ O ancora, “ _lo so, grazie fratello… ti voglio bene anche io.”_ Ma nessuno di noi due è mai stato bravo con i sentimenti e tanto meno ad esprimerli. Perciò ci salutiamo solo con un ultimo cenno dal finestrino prima che il jet accenda i motori e decolli.  
  
Cosa sta succedendo?! Facile, io e John stiamo partendo per una missione potenzialmente pericolosa e suicida nell’est Europa, insieme. Come ci siamo finiti qui? Beh, altrettanto facile anche questa risposta. Diciamo che John Hamish Watson ha dei metodi di persuasione particolarmente convincenti…  
Rivolgo lo sguardo a John, un piccolo sorriso mi incurva le labbra ripensando a quello che è successo…  
  
  
  
**_CIRCA 36 ORE PRIMA…_**  
  
“Dove vai adesso?” chiedo a John quando lo vedo allontanarsi da me, interrompendo la discussione tra noi. “A fare le valigie…” risponde scomparendo su per le scale e in camera sua. Mi butto sulla poltrona sbuffando, le braccia poggiate ai braccioli e la testa gettata all’indietro. Devo provare a parlargli, ancora. Non voglio che corra rischi inutili a causa mia. Un paio di minuti dopo lo seguo in camera sua. Come aveva detto sta _preparando_ la valigia. Sul pavimento c’è un borsone aperto, John ci sta lanciando alla rinfusa dei capi dal suo armadio, tra cui alcuni dei suoi informi maglioni orrendi. Faccio qualche passo all’interno della stanza. “John…” lo chiamo, la voce quasi un sussurro. Smette di fare ciò che stava facendo e si volta a guardarmi. “Parliamone, con calma.” Gli dico, sedendomi sul bordo del letto, in nostri occhi ancora fissi gli uni negli altri. John emette uno sbuffo leggermente esasperato, poi smette di lanciare i capi nel borsone e lo chiude. Mi si avvicina, continua a guardarmi. “Ne abbiamo già parlato.” risponde. Quello che accade dopo, succede tutto troppo in fretta per rendermene conto subito. Le labbra di John sono sulle mie in un bacio passionale, che mi lascia senza fiato. Vorrei ribattere qualcosa ma… “Sshhh!” John mi zittisce spingendomi sul letto, iniziando a sbottonarmi la camicia mentre mi sovrasta con il suo corpo.  
  
  
  
Le sue labbra ritornano sulle mie in un bacio famelico, mentre le sue mani iniziano a percorrere ogni centimetro del mio petto scoperto e poi scendono sui miei fianchi fasciati da un paio di pantaloni neri aderenti. “John…” gemo, ormai eccitato, quando si stacca dal bacio. Le mie mani si insinuano sotto al suo maglione per sfilarglielo. Inizia a fare davvero caldo nella stanza. “Sei bellissimo Sherlock.” Sussurra John cominciando a lasciare baci sul mio corpo, partendo dal collo fino a scendere lentamente sul mio petto. “John… ahh!” mi lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando le sue labbra si posano su uno dei miei capezzoli, alitandoci sopra e facendomi rabbrividire di piacere. Lui imperterrito continua con un piccolo ghigno beffardo. “Dio, Sherlock guardati…” sussurra provocante, risalendo al mio orecchio. “John, ti prego.” Non ne posso più, sto per impazzire. Voglio di più.  
  
Con uno scatto felino riesco a ribaltare le nostre posizioni, portandomi a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Adesso ce l’ho io la situazione in mano. “Tu, sei bellissimo John Hamish Watson. E ti amo da morire.” Dico, avvicinandomi a lui di più e catturando le sue labbra in un bacio intenso. E con qualche piccolo morso. Mentre con le dita inizio a rimuovere i suoi pantaloni, lasciandolo soltanto in intimo qualche attimo più tardi. Le labbra di John sono così morbide e dolci, vorrei non dovermi i staccare mai, anche se un secondo dopo sono costretto a farlo per riprendere fiato. Ne approfitto per spostarmi verso la sua mascella ed il collo, tempestandolo di baci, per ricambiare il trattamento ricevuto da lui poco prima. “oohh Sherlock!” geme lui in risposta, stringendomi i fianchi tra le mani. In pochi istanti, tra baci e carezze, siamo entrambi nudi. I nostri corpi intrecciati insieme per amarsi. Le nostre bocche si uniscono di nuovo, le lingue a rincorrersi l’un l’altra, in un bacio appassionato e travolgente. “John, ti prego!” imploro staccandomi da bacio, ancora. In risposta John scambia di nuovo le nostre posizioni, facendomi ritrovare ancora una volta sotto al suo corpo muscoloso. Prima ancora che io me ne renda pienamente conto una sua mano scivola sui miei addominali, poi lentamente giù nel interno coscia, fino ad arrivare all’inguine. “J-John…” ansimo senza fiato. Inizia a moverla lentamente.  
  
L’aria nella stanza è calda, troppo calda; la testa gira per il piacere causato dalle mani e dalla bocca di John sul mio corpo. Inizio a perdere la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. Ruoto gli occhi gettando indietro la testa sul cuscino. Un bagliore bianco mi esplode dietro alle mie palpebre chiuse. Mi accascio mollemente disteso sul letto, ansimando profondamente. Non avevo mai provato sensazioni simili. Anche se non è la prima volta con John. Non faccio in tempo a riprendermi totalmente che, la mano di John è di nuovo sul mio membro eretto, un'altra volta. Gemo. “Voltati, Sherlock…” sussurra dolcemente avvicinandosi al mio orecchio, prima di posarmi un bacio a fior di labbra. Eseguo le sue istruzioni senza discutere, sapendo ciò che succederà da lì a pochi istanti, impaziente.  
  
Infatti un secondo più tardi sento John spostarsi dal letto ed allungarsi verso il cassetto del comodino e Qualcosa viene lanciato sul letto. La bottiglietta di lubrificante. Poi il peso del suo corpo torna dietro al mio. Un brivido di aspettativa mi corre lungo la schiena quando sento il rumore della bottiglietta stappata. Poi è tutto un miscuglio di gemiti, ansiti, sospiri spezzati ed urletti poco virili. Le dita di John che mi preparano accuratamente per l’atto successivo ed i suoi baci sulle spalle e sulla schiena. “Mmhhh… J-John, sono pronto.” Un gemito acuto lascia le mie labbra. Ci scambiamo un’occhiata d'intesa per un solo istante, prima che le sue dita vengano sostituite dal suo membro. Un bacio sul retro del collo, uno sulla spalla, uno sulla scapola e sulla nuca. Premo il mio corpo ancora di più sul suo. Il suo petto contro la mia schiena, la mia testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. Mentre le sue mani vagano libere sul mio corpo. Mi perdo nel piacere che sto iniziando a provare.  
  
Qualche secondo di pausa ancora ed arriva la prima spinta, accompagnata da un “Sei bellissimo Sherlock…” e seguita subito dopo da un’altra ed un’altra. Accompagnate anch’esse e le successive da complimenti o vezzeggiativi. Io rispondo con gemito sempre più forti e prolungati, seguito da John. Le nostre labbra si cercano ancora, e si incontrano sopra la mia spalla. Una spinta ben assestata mi fa gemere forte nel bacio, costringendomi a staccarmi, quando mi colpisce quel punto magico nel mio corpo, che mi regala sensazioni straordinarie. Una seconda spinta mi colpisce lo stesso punto ed io gemo ancora, più forte. Poi un’altra. Non riesco più a tenere gli occhi aperti, le mie labbra tra un bacio e l’altro si lasciano sfuggire solo una parola. “John… John… John” ansimando forte. All’ennesima spinta ben assestata non riesco a trattenermi. Vengo, per la seconda volta, urlando il suo nome, che mi segue a ruota urlando il mio.  
  
Ci stendiamo esausti ma appaganti sotto le lenzuola, abbracciati. Aspettando che Morfeo ci accolga. John porta una mano tra i miei capelli e comincia a giocherellare con un mio ricciolo. “Ti amo da morire…” sussurra prima di finire entrambi tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
  
  
  
**_ORA_**  
  
Apro gli occhi e ritorno al presente, sul aereo. Lancio un'occhiata al sedile accanto al mio. John si è addormentato con la testa sul finestrino. Un piccolo sorriso mi incurva le labbra. Gli sposto delicatamente il capo sulla mia spalla, cercando di non disturbare il suo sonno. “ _Anche io ti amo da morire John.”_ sussurro tra i suoi capelli posandovi un piccolo bacio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
>    
> \- *fazzoletto da taschino maschile.


	5. Guai a ore 5... (John POV)

Il cuore martella nella gabbia toracica, il respiro è pesante, spezzato. I polmoni bruciano nel tentativo di fare entrare più aria possibile. Mi piego per un attimo in avanti con le mani sulle ginocchia per riprendere fiato, cosa alquanto difficile al momento. Emetto un respiro profondo, poi un secondo ed un terzo, lentamente riesco a calmarmi. Chiudo gli occhi e mi lasciò scivolare al suolo con la schiena poggiata al muro dello stretto e freddo vicolo cieco in cui siamo capiti. Riapro gli occhi e rivolgo lo sguardo a Sherlock, anche lui seduto contro il muro, al mio fianco. Quando i nostri occhi si incrociano scoppiamo all’unisono in una fragorosa risata. 

Sento la tensione accumulata lasciare il mio corpo. Vi chiederete così stia succedendo… stiamo inseguendo, anzi, in realtà scappando, da uno scagnozzo di un possibile criminale internazionale, per le strade di Praga. Sherlock è stato mandato qui, da Mycroft, per un riservatissimo caso di trafugazione dati. Beh… talmente riservato che ne siamo a conoscenza Mycroft, io, Sherlock e… circa una dozzina di senza tetto della rete di Sherlock, ovviamente…

Ci rialziamo ed usciamo dal vicolo con circospezione. Via libera. Sherlock si accosta alla strada e richiama l'attenzione di un taxi, che si ferma qualche istante dopo. Una volta saluti ed fornito l'indirizzo al conducente, la vettura si immette di nuovo nel traffico. Tra me e Sherlock cala il silenzio per qualche minuto, ma non è pesante o imbarazzato. È semplicemente silenzio. Siamo solo esausti per la giornata. 

Poi Sherlock allunga la sua mano verso di me, sul sedile, e afferra la mia. La stringo, senza pensarci due volte e inizio a disegnare con il pollice ghirigori astratti sul suo dorso. Rimaniamo in silenzio. Ci godiamo semplicemente il momento insieme. In tranquillità. Purtroppo non siamo riusciti molto spesso a dedicarci a questi piccoli gesti. A ritagliarci piccoli momenti romantici. 

Arriviamo in camera, Sherlock si infila sotto la doccia, mentre io mi accomodò sulla poltrona e accendo il PC, per aggiornare il blog sul caso risolto la settimana scorsa, in attesa di potermi rilassare a mia volta sotto un getto d'acqua bollente, per spazzare via la fatica della giornata. Un occhio mi cade sull'orario. Le 17.05, giusto in tempo per il tè. Ottima idea per distendere i nervi dopo una giornata del genere.

Mi dirigo verso il cucinino e accendo il bollitore. Poi torno alla poltrona e rilascio un sospiro, rilassandomi. Riprendo il PC per aggiornare finalmente il blog.

Ma qualcosa mi distrae dal mio intento, quando mi accorgo di una notifica. È una mail in particolare che attira la mia attenzione, e non in maniera positiva purtroppo. Il mittente è anonimo ed è stata inviata non più di 10 minuti prima. Una sensazioni strana mi mette allerta. La apro.

“Buona sera dottor Watson, si chiederà come conosco il suo nome e chi io sia, ma questo non è importante al momento. Sa, vi sto osservando da parecchio tempo…” inizio a sentirmi un po’ irrequieto. Non promette nulla di buono. Faccio un respiro profondo. Poi proseguo la lettura. “vede, purtroppo a causa sua ho perso qualcosa di molto caro e speciale...” lette quest’ultime parole deglutisco, ho la gola secca. Chiunque ha scritto quel messaggio ce l’ha con me. Comincio a pensare a cosa si riferisca il messaggio e a quante persone potrebbero averlo mandato. Qualche ex militare che magari ho operato durante la guerra che mi incolpa di qualcosa, un parente di un militare, un ex paziente… La lettera cominciava con “dottor Watson…” Non ne ho la minima idea purtroppo. Accantono momentaneamente questi pensieri e finisco di leggere.

“sa come ci si sente? … Il senso di vuoto ed impotenza, il dolore lancinante al petto ad ogni respiro…” Ripenso a quando ho visto Sherlock cadere dal tetto del Bart's. Ripenso a ciò che ho provato subito dopo e ogni giorno fino al suo ritorno. La sensazione è esattamente quella descritta nel messaggio. E non voglio provarla mai più… “come le ho già detto, vi sto osservando e seguendo da un po’ ormai. Quindi so esattamente dove siete, dove andate, come e quando vi spostate. A proposito, commovente la scenetta romantica in taxi...” un brivido sinistro mi risale la schiena. In automatico il mio sguardo gira per la stanza. Adesso non mi sento per niente tranquillo. La sensazione di poco prima mi viene confermata. “Ora se non vuole che accada qualcosa di molto spiacevole segua attentamente le mie indicazioni capitano Watson… Sarebbe un vero peccato dover sfigurare una tale creatura...” 

Finita la lettura sono più confuso di prima. Non so chi possa essere, ne cosa esattamente voglia. Ed in più siamo stati spiati per chissà quanti giorni. A quest’ultimo pensiero mi si accappona la pelle. Automaticamente rileggo le ultime righe una seconda volta e all’istante una bruttissima sensazione mi pervade. I battiti cardiaci aumentano, il cuore sprofonda nel petto. Deglutisco a vuoto ancora una volta. Concentro l'udito sui rumori intorno a me. La doccia è ancora aperta. Guardo l’orologio, sono passati più di venti minuti da quando Sherlock è entrato in bagno. 

Di scatto mi alzo e irrompo in bagno chiamandolo. “SHERLOCK…” Spalanco la porta. Non ricevo risposta. Non c’è. Non c’è nessuno qui. Sherlock non c’è. Lo hanno portato via. Lo ha preso. Potrei perderlo ancora. E questa volta per davvero. Quest’ultima realizzazione mi colpisce in pieno. La testa si svuota, gira. Sento gli occhi lucidi, mi aggrappo alla maniglia per restare in piedi. Non sono sicuro che le gambe mi reggeranno ancora per molto. Ho il respiro ormai pesante e accelerato. “S-Sherlock…” Il suo nome esce solo come un debole sussurro. Infatti pochi istanti dopo mi lasciò scivolare a terra senza forze. 

Mi ero ripromesso di non volerla più provare quella terribile sensazione di vuoto e smarrimento, eppure eccola qui, ad attanagliarmi il petto. Che mi opprime e mi soffoca. Ma stavolta non me lo posso permettere. “svegliati John, torna in te.” Mi dico tra me e me. “sei un soldato per l’amor del cielo…”. Faccio un respiro e cerco di tornare lucido. Torno al PC. Rileggo il messaggio più volte, per cercare qualche indizio sul luogo dove può essere Sherlock o su chi lo ha preso. Non posso permettermi errori. “Presto ti troverò e ti riporterò a casa, Sherlock…” prometto a me stesso e a lui, anche se non mi può sentire, del tutto intenzionato a mantenere la promessa. “te lo prometto…” l’ultima frase non sono del tutto sicuro di averla solo pensata.


End file.
